First Encounter
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: Damon and Elena meet for the first time, my spin off of the finale of season three


**So I don't own any rights to The Vampire Diaries… but this is a story kind of taken off the Season three Finale… Damon and Elena's first encounter… Stefan's not in the picture yet… so let's see where this goes ;)**

Chapter One: Me. Myself, and Mister Salvatore

Elena left the football game early tonight. She just wasn't in the mood for the cheering crowds or to see Matt afterwards. Things had been rocky between them lately. There were no sparks… not for Elena at least.

She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair as she walked to her car. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number. "Hey mom"

"Elena… what's wrong… I thought you were at the game" Her mother sounded worried.

"Nothing mom, don't worry… I think I might get some food from the Grill and just come home." Elena wasn't feeling up to eating but she wasn't quite ready to go home.

"Alright… be home by eleven" Her mom replied, "Love you Elena"

"Love you Mom" Elena had time to say before the line clicked off.

Elena got into her car and drove to the Grill in no hurry. She pulled into a parking spot and walked into her favorite restaurant. "Can I take your order?" A waiter asked her a few moments after she had sat down.

"Sure… Just a burger and a coke" Elena replied without even looking at the menu.

The waiter brought her coke and she sat in silence thinking as she waited for her food to come.

"Now… what's a pretty girl like you sitting alone at a restaurant for?" A charming young man stood in front of her. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow, but she couldn't help the blush that rose in her cheeks.

"No." He sat down, "Not yet" He smiled.

"Well sit down why don't you?" Elena rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Since you did decide to join me… what's your name?" Elena asked.

"I'm Damon… Damon Salvatore; and you are?" He extended his hand across the table to her.

Elena took it and shook his hand, "I'm Elena" She pulled her hand back into her lap.

"Here's your burger" The waiter returned and put her food down, but seemed not to notice Damon.

"So… um… Did you just move here?" Elena asked nibbling on a fry.

"I just moved back… my family lived here for years… we were one of the founding families." He looked proud of that fact with a smirk on his face.

"That's nice… I think my family was one too… my mom's more into the historical society then I am" Elena laughed.

Damon couldn't help but smile back. When he first walked in here he could have sworn that was Katherine sitting in front of him, but it wasn't she was someone completely different. Elena was filled with life and he hated to admit it, but he didn't want this to be the last time he'd see her.

"So Damon… are you just visiting or do you think you'll stay for a while?" Elena asked hoping he was going to stay. Damon was interesting, mysterious, an enigma. Something about him just drew her in and she couldn't take her eyes off his.

"I think I might stay awhile… my Uncle lives here. I might stay with him" Damon had decided at that moment that he would stay. Normally he wouldn't. He would just pass through a town and never look back, but she made it different, made him want to stay.

"Well maybe I can show you around sometime" Elena suggested hopefully.

"I would like that… how about to tonight?" Damon's eyes glimmered mischievously.

"But it's dark… kind of late actually" Elena laughed eyeing her watch.

"I always found the night life more interesting" He smirked and stood up, "Come on" He held out a hand and she gladly took it.

"Night sightseeing it is" Elena commented, "Can we take my car?" Elena added.

"Sure… you know where you're going anyway" He climbed into the passenger seat as she started the car.

She drove and pointed out all of the main things in town like the high school, the city hall, the Lockwood mansion where ALL of the historical parties happened, and the town center along with the strip of stores.

"So… I guess that's all we have to offer" Elena laughed headed back to the Grill.

"I don't mind that but I do disagree on that fact" Damon looked over at her, his blue eyes bore into hers.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked pulling her car into a parking lot.

"I mean that I hope I see you again" Damon smiled and leaned closer in the cramped space of the car.

"I'm hoping I will too… It's a small town… shouldn't be too hard to keep in touch" Elena put a hand on his.

He found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. "Goodbye Elena" he smiled as he pulled back. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Elena, I want you to forget I was here. You ate your burger and came straight home" Damon spoke softly.

Elena repeated the words, but by the time she came to her senses he was already gone. Elena looked around, for what? She didn't know, but she shook her head and started the car driving home.


End file.
